BRPG Hollowstar Artifacts
Category:BRPG This is a list of Hollowstar artifacts, which are quite common on Hollowstar proper during the Golden Age, can be found with some frequency in the Hollowstar System, and can occasionally be found outside the Hollowstar System. See also: *BRPG Technical (Identify Hollowstar Artifact) *BRPG Combat (Activate Hollowstar Artifact) Description of Attributes Damage Capacity Inactive This value is the Faculty Scale for the artifact's damage capacity when it has not yet been activated. For purposes of damage, artifacts have one body part each. They do not go into shock, but are destroyed after taking 100% damage. Damage Capacity Active This value is the Faculty Scale for the artifact's damage capacity when it is activated. For purposes of damage, artifacts have one body part each. They do not go into shock, but are destroyed after taking 100% damage. When an active artifact is destroyed, its effects are removed. Effect This describes the results of activating the artifact. Activation Difficulty This is the difficulty of activating the artifact using BRPG Combat (Activate Hollowstar Artifact). Identification Difficulty This is a suggested value for the difficulty roll used when identifying the artifact using BRPG Technical (Identify Hollowstar Artifact). Easily mistaken for This lists some artifacts which the character may mistake the artifact for on a failed identification roll. Orb Artifacts Test of Meekness *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 0.1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 0.1 *'Effect:' When any object or body part would take more than 100% damage from a single blow, that blow has no effect. *'Activation Difficulty:' 10 *'Identification Difficulty:' 20+2d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Space Equalizer **Orb of Second Death **Orb of Retrieval Space Equalizer *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 0.1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' Indestructible *'Effect:' All nearby movement, including missile and beam attacks, is slowed to a maximum of 1000 MDU/STU. *'Activation Difficulty:' 10 *'Identification Difficulty:' 15+d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Test of Meekness **Orb of Second Death **Orb of Retrieval Orb of Second Death *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 0.1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 20 *'Effect:' Anyone nearby that has died and been resurrected dies again. *'Activation Difficulty:' 15 *'Identification Difficulty:' 20+2d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Test of Meekness **Space Equalizer **Orb of Retrieval Orb of Retrieval *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 0.1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 20 *'Effect:' Upon activation, this artifact immediately deactivates itself and any adjacent artifacts. *'Activation Difficulty:' 5 *'Identification Difficulty:' 20+2d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Test of Meekness **Space Equalizer **Orb of Second Death Sanity *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 0.1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 20 *'Effect:' Upon activation, this artifact immediately destroys all nearby artifacts with a damage capacity of 10 or more, including itself. *'Activation Difficulty:' 15 *'Identification Difficulty:' 15+d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Test of Meekness **Orb of Second Death **Orb of Retrieval Miscellaneous Artifacts Demon Spear *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 5 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 20 *'Effect:' Teleports to a chosen target and deals 5% damage (on a faculty scale of 1). It then deactivates and is in the possession of the target. Each time it is used, it deals twice as much damage as before, unless it has not been used for 10 STU (in which case it goes back to 5%). *'Activation Difficulty:' 5 *'Identification Difficulty:' 5+d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Dove Spear As this artifact was created by Melchas Letan, it will not be found in the palace of Algen Galvin during the . Dove Spear *'Damage Capacity (Inactive):' 1 *'Damage Capacity (Active):' 20 *'Effect:' This is a thrown spear weapon, and is activated automatically when thrown. When it hits any object, it teleports back to the user's hand and deactivates. *'Activation Difficulty:' 0 *'Identification Difficulty:' 10+d10 *'Easily mistaken for:' **Demon Spear